


反向螺旋

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>题目：反向螺旋<br/>配对：Sam/Dean，Jared/Jensen<br/>分级：R18<br/>声明：纯属虚构，科幻超能力AU，SD和J2四个人以独立个体而存在，文中涉及的一切都与现实无关。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean是被冻醒的。  
眼前模糊得像是有人把浆糊直接涂在了角膜上，他用力眨了几下眼睛才勉强分辨出朦胧的色块。警铃声逐渐清晰，同样清晰起来的还有疾风骤雨般的枪声，尖叫声和玻璃破碎的声音——这些声音提醒他应该立即逃走，但麻木的身体在极度寒冷的情况下变得不听使唤，肺叶仿佛也被冻住了无法扩张，张大嘴巴也吸不进几丝空气。缺氧的痛苦终于让他挣扎了起来，慌乱中手指碰到了坚硬得如同墙壁的东西，求生的欲望占了上风，他用尽全身气力击打面前的阻挡，终于在晕厥过去之前听到了玻璃炸裂开的巨响。  
腿还麻木着无法支撑体重，他向前跌去狼狈地摔倒在地，一阵尖锐的刺痛唤回了手臂和胸前的知觉。他像搁浅的鱼一样贪婪地大口呼吸，在地上趴了好久才勉强感觉自己活了过来，眼前的景象慢慢变得清晰，才察觉目前的情形是多么陌生并且诡异——  
他刚刚打破的是一台只有在科幻电影里才能看到的机器，之前他就被关在那个机器中，准确地说，是被冻在机器里，然而他对自己为什么会出现在这里毫无头绪。身上的疼痛提醒了他还趴在玻璃碎片里，他勉强站起身，才发现疼痛不只来源于被玻璃划出的伤口。  
他身上连着好几根管子，每一根都深深地扎进他体内，有细小的钩子从里面勾住皮肉。他咬紧牙关扯掉管子，淡蓝色的液体从管子里涌出来洒在地上与血液混在一起，他没工夫去想那东西是什么，倒吸着冷气抓起一旁架子上纱布草草地塞进看上去触目惊心的血洞里止住血。没那么冷了，他试探性地向前迈步，欣喜地发现腿部的力量已经恢复了大半。  
很好。他环顾四周想要寻找出口，发现对面有台一模一样的机器，里面同样冻着一个人，透过结着冰霜的玻璃罩隐约能看清那人紧闭着的双眼，和微长的棕色头发。  
“天啊……”  
他不禁惊叫出声，支配着还有些僵硬的腿跌跌撞撞地跑过去，像感觉不到疼痛似的用拳头奋力砸开坚硬的玻璃罩。里面的人无力地倒向他，他用还在流血的手臂环住那人，刚复苏的身体支撑不住两人的体重，但他没有松手而是选择和那人一起跪倒在地。  
“我接住你了，Sam，Sammy，没事了，我接住你了。”  
他在Sam耳边轻声呢喃，一只手扶着Sam的脑后，将Sam紧紧拥进怀里的姿势如同久别重逢。Sam从被他抱住的那一刻猛抽一口气开始呼吸，大概是过紧的拥抱压到了刺入身体的管子，同时发出了痛苦的呻吟，全身都在剧烈地颤抖。Dean慌忙松开他，手捏上那几根管子又不忍心发力，僵在原地不知所措。  
“Dean……？发生了什么？”  
Sam的声音虚弱沙哑，湿漉漉的绿眼睛里充满茫然的恐惧，这让Dean觉得他们在那一瞬间回到了小时候，在父亲深夜未归时小Sammy也会这样问他，而他的任务则是尽可能地安慰Sam，即使他自己也不确定。  
“没事了。”Dean安抚性地把手放在Sam的脸侧，“我在这儿，没人敢再伤害你了。”说着他用另一只手握住管子，看着Sam的眼睛征求他的同意，“现在我得把这玩意从你身体里拔出来，不过滋味不会太好受……”  
Sam低头看了看自己身上的惨状，点点头：“下手利落点儿……啊！”  
Dean趁他因为说话而分神的空当就一把拉出了管子，血瞬间涌出，Sam短促地痛呼出声，Dean快速地为他处理伤口，手上动作轻柔，嘴上倒是不依不饶地奚落着：“像小姑娘一样。”  
Sam喘着粗气，隔着被冷汗和水汽润湿的碎发看着Dean闪闪发亮的绿眼睛，刚才还寒冷不已的身体里突然升起一股熟悉的暖意，使他不受控地弯起唇角。  
“贱人。”他笑着骂了一句。  
“混蛋。”  
Dean也笑着回应，故意捶了一下Sam的肚子，在Sam疼得龇牙咧嘴时将他从地上拉起来，低头看了看互相赤裸裸的身体，随手捞起身边挂着的两件白大褂，丢给Sam一件。  
他们赤着脚在空无一人的走廊里奔跑，耳朵里充斥着警报声刺耳的轰鸣，红色的应急灯映得墙壁如同泼上了鲜血。Dean始终跑在Sam前面，Sam紧紧跟在他身后，在即将到达一个拐角时紧跑几步扯住Dean的手腕。  
Dean被拉得一个踉跄，多年的默契使他没有埋怨而是迅速将身体贴上墙壁，对Sam做出一个向前的手势。Sam心领神会，向前迈了一步，在两名警卫刚出现的时候对他们伸出手，墨绿色的眼睛里有一瞬间被浓墨般的黑色覆盖——  
警卫手里的枪像被无形的手夺过来自动飞到Sam的手上，还没等他们搞懂发生了什么头部就遭到了来自Dean的重击。Dean甩了甩生疼的手掌一脸嫌弃地将晕过去的警卫们踢开，其中一人闷哼一声，证件从胸前的口袋里掉出。  
“谢了，伙计。”Dean蹲下去捡起证件，见那人努力地想从地上爬起来的样子十分体贴地上前补了一脚让他重新陷入昏迷，“你的门禁卡会帮我们很大忙。”  
Dean站起身后拿着门禁卡冲Sam笑得一脸得意像是在求夸奖，Sam因为这个孩子气的举动摇摇头，嘴边同样洋溢着笑意，把收缴来的突击步枪递给Dean。  
“M4A1 Carbine.”Dean眼睛一亮，抚摸着枪身惊叹出声，“真漂亮。”  
“和它去开个房吧。”Sam翻了个白眼，“别忘了还有人端着这玩意准备打穿我们的脑袋……说什么来什么，有人向这边走过来了。”Sam揉了揉胀痛的额角，像在努力看清什么东西似的用力眨眨眼睛，“五个警卫，四个持枪，一个持火箭弹。”  
“哇哦，看来这次我们真是惹了个大麻烦。”Dean轻佻地吹了声口哨，双手却紧张地握住枪，“能用你的预知能力告诉我一下接下来该怎么做吗？”  
Sam皱起眉头表情像是在沉思，快步走到一扇门前，手放在门锁的位置，在门打开后示意Dean躲进去。Dean听话地照做，两人躲在门后屏住呼吸，听着警卫纷乱的脚步声由远及近，身体几乎要和墙壁融为一体。汗珠从Dean的额角滚落即将流进眼睛里，他偏了偏头在肩膀上擦去那滴汗，眼睛的余光瞟过这间屋子的其他角落，当他看到放置在墙角落满灰尘的冷冻休眠仓后视线就再也挪不开了。  
休眠仓在缓慢地向外溢出袅袅水汽，有人在里面，从地上散落着的已经生锈了的手铐和脚镣来看，里面的人不是自愿休眠的。  
他凝视着那个大号棺材似的机器出神，警卫的脚步逐渐远去，他鬼使神差地走向静静卧在墙边的庞然大物。Sam没有制止他，他便放心大胆地按上休眠仓顶部的开关按钮，但仓门毫无反应。  
“断电了。”Sam指了指旁边黯淡无光的指示灯，“无法自动打开。”  
“好吧。”Dean举起枪，“那我们就用经典的老办法。”  
仓门开了。  
Dean觉得自己算是见多识广，打开休眠仓后看到的是两个赤身裸体的男人这种情况并不稀奇，但那两个赤身裸体的男人紧紧拥抱在一起休眠，并且那两个男人分别长着他和Sam的脸，这就很冲击世界观了。  
他张着嘴巴愣了半天，Sam先反应过来，走上前按上那两个人的颈侧，还在微弱搏动的动脉说明他们还活着。  
“我们……接下来该怎么办？”这回反而是Sam不知所措了，收回手等待他哥哥的回应。  
Dean终于合上了半天没闭上的嘴巴，上齿紧咬住下唇，伸手把那个和他长成一样的人从休眠仓里拖出来。  
“救他们。”Dean拍了拍那人毫无知觉的脸颊，扯过旁边仪器上陈旧的防尘罩用它裹住被他救出来的那个人冷冰冰但还一息尚存的身体，“总不能把他们丢在这，等着被杀或者……别的什么吧。”  
“我不觉得这是个明智的选择。”Sam在看到Dean抱起那个如同从镜子里钻出来一样的人时不禁皱起眉，手指再次揉了揉发胀的额角，“他们可能是变形怪或者别的超能力者……”  
“怎么，你预知到了什么？”Dean环顾了一下四周，“我不觉得这里会有银质的东西供我们检验他们是不是'火星猎人{注释}'。”  
“这才是诡异的部分。”Sam叹了口气，“我看不到未来。”

注释：火星猎人是正义联盟漫画中具有变形能力的超级英雄。

 

2  
走廊似乎永远也走不到尽头，地上遍布混着碎玻璃的大滩血迹以及死于枪击的裸尸，与红色的灯光相配像是阴森的地狱。走廊两边的樯里分布嵌着一模一样的门，有些只剩下门框，还有些则是依然紧闭着，透过窗子可以看到实验室内部摆设着冷冻休眠仓和那种关过他们的机器。Dean坚持要走在前面，于是Sam就顺从地跟在哥哥身后，需要在转弯时出言提示向左还是向右。尽管背着两名成年男人逃命不算轻松，但凭借Sam的能力和Dean手里的门禁卡他们还是很快就呼吸到了外面的空气，混着青草湿润清新的香气，但他们感觉不到丝毫惬意。  
他们身处在山谷深处，四周草木茂盛，偏僻无人烟。没有人追上来，这暂时算个好消息，但怎么逃离对于他们来说还是个大问题。  
“五公里外有个别墅区，前提是我们还有命走到那里。”Sam气喘吁吁地把背上的人丢在草丛里，“我有这么沉？”  
“你以为你快两米的块头是充气的？”Dean忍痛把Sam抢来的枪扔掉，用膝盖顶了顶Sam的屁股，“快点，我可不想在这破地方多呆一秒。”  
Sam对他翻了个白眼，却又不得不赞同哥哥的说法重新踏上路途。这次他走在前面，Dean跟在他后面，时不时回头望向他们逃出来的方向。  
这种山间的高档别墅区居民一定有车，撬锁偷车这类事情Dean早就已经驾轻就熟，再加上夜色给了他们良好的掩护，不出五分钟他们就已经坐上了从疏于防范的车库里偷来的小轿车。Dean坐上驾驶员的位置掌控着方向盘，Sam一如既往地坐在副驾驶，只是他沉默地一言不发，甚至比车后座上那两个没从冷冻休眠中恢复过来的人还要安静。  
“我打赌你也什么都不知道。”Dean先打破了诡异的沉默，看到Sam身上的穿着的白大衣肋侧已经被血浸湿，声音染上担忧，“你需要休息。”  
“不，我要回帕罗奥图。”Sam的眼睛望向没被车灯照亮的前方，远处灯火通明的金门大桥{注释}由于距离的遥远而显得像一根细小的金色发丝，“送我回斯坦福。”  
“什么？”Dean差点咬到舌头，“你要回去？”  
Sam没作声，薄嘴唇抿成一条线，Dean瞥了一眼Sam的表情，猛踩了一脚刹车停在了路边。  
“到底发生了什么。”Dean转过头认真地看着Sam，“别想瞒我，我知道你这个表情。”  
Sam把望向远方的眼神收回，移到自己骨骼突出的膝盖上，攥紧拳头，眼圈不自觉地开始泛红，Dean又唤了他一声，他偏过头，直视着Dean关切的眼神，艰难地开口：“他杀了Jessica。”  
Dean一愣，Sam把脸埋在手掌里顺便擦掉即将溢出来的眼泪，声音沙哑哽咽：“和妈妈一样，她被钉在天花板上，还没等我反应过来她就开始燃烧……”  
Dean觉得自己应该说点什么来安慰沉浸在悲伤中的Sam，但他眼前开始出现画面，陈旧模糊的，却深深地烙在他的回忆里，每到夜深人静就会跳出来的一幅画面——  
妈妈以一种极不自然的姿势贴在天花板上，横亘整个腹部的口子让她无法大声地呼救，他只能看到妈妈的嘴巴在一张一合，父亲在绝望无助地大喊妈妈的名字，然而随着一声凄厉的嘶吼，妈妈淹没在了汹涌的热浪和火光里。  
目睹了母亲死亡的他好久都不愿意开口说话，现在的Sam就像那时的他，虽然他那时候更加年幼，但目睹心爱的人死去的痛苦不会因为年龄的增长而减轻，时间只会让那种痛变本加厉，不会有人比他更了解。怜悯和心疼驱使他把手搭上弟弟的肩膀，却被他弟弟用力甩开。  
“我不需要安慰。”Sam红着眼睛，脸上的肌肉因为悲愤到极致而不断抽搐，“你没听到我说的吗？是那个杀了妈妈的混蛋杀了Jess，我得回去给Jess报仇……”  
“Sammy，你需要冷静点……”  
Dean的话还没说完变速杆就被一股不看见的力量推向前方，车子突然启动，惯性将Dean压在了车座靠垫上。Dean慌忙伸出手想抓住方向盘，但手伸到一半就被按了回去，全身每个关节都被Sam用能力牢牢地控制住，只剩下眼睛和嘴巴还勉强能动。  
“Sam！”Dean的声音几乎气变了调，“我警告你现在就放开我！你疯了吗？！”  
Sam无动于衷，继续用能力控制着车子向前疾驰，变成墨色的眼睛直视着前方的路面而不去看身边不断咒骂的Dean。挣扎了好一阵子后Dean终于放弃，闭着眼睛靠在椅背上喘息，再开口说话时声音疲惫而且虚弱。  
“Sam……爸爸失踪好些天了。”  
车子吱嘎一声刹住像是直接把轮子定在了地上，那股钳制着Dean的力量充当了安全带让他避免了一头撞上挡风玻璃的命运，而后座上还昏迷着的两位就没那么幸运了。Sam无暇顾及从后座上滚落的人，先是恢复了Dean的自由，紧接着自己的下巴就挨了Dean不算轻的一拳。  
“别再这么做。”Dean怒视着他，手重新握上方向盘，“你发过誓不在我身上用你那些该死的超能力。”  
Sam没理会他，手揉着刚才被Dean打过的位置，被牙齿磕破的舌头流了一嘴的血腥。他听到Dean在轻轻地叹气，车子重新被平缓地启动，朝着金门大桥的方向驶去。  
“几天前我们在追查狼人时爸爸突然说有别的工作要做，所以我们分头行动。”快要抵达旧金山时Dean才重新开口，“等我处理完案子就怎么都联系不上他了。我去斯坦福找过你，但你的同学说你去参加法学院面试没回来……”  
“几天前？”Sam皱紧了眉头，“老兄，我去面试已经是半个月以前的事了，而且我当天晚上就回来了，我的同学都是知道的。”  
Dean愣住了，张着嘴巴，又闭上，不自然地坐直身体，搭在方向盘上的手指边缘泛起僵硬的苍白，半晌他才圆场似的继续说：“……总之我没找到你，接下来的事情我就不记得了。”  
“那你有没有什么线索？我没办法预知到那么远的事。”Sam知道Dean隐瞒了一些细节，但他没有去追问，“我们现在要去哪儿找他？”  
“别那么心急，小老虎。”Dean偏头示意了一下Sam看自己身上快被血浸透的白大衣，“爸爸在旧金山郊区有一间安全屋，先休息一下养养伤，起码别让我们死在半路上。”  
车子在行驶过减速带时剧烈地颠簸了一下，车后座传来一声微弱的痛呼，他们一起回过头，看到那个和Sam相貌相同的人已经从昏睡中醒来，正捂着撞到地上的额头，瞪着迷迷糊糊的眼睛看他们。  
“……也让他们讲讲他们的脸是怎么回事。”Dean把头转回来，无可奈何地加大了油门。  
事实证明从深度休眠中被唤醒后依然恬静优雅的只有睡美人，Sam和Dean确定他们捡回来的那两位不是童话里的小公主，而且不知道这家伙在那个诡异的实验室里受了什么虐，男人醒来后的第一件事就是疯狂地砸车门想要逃出去，喉咙里发出令人汗毛倒竖的尖叫。为了让他安静下来，Sam不得不用超能力敲晕他的头。  
“别这么看我，”Sam耸耸肩，“他太吵了。”  
“没什么。”Dean撇了撇嘴，也学着Sam的样子耸耸肩，“但你不准备把他们从地上弄起来吗？另一个我看上去快被他压死了。” 

安全屋地方不大，像汽车旅馆的标准间，两张床一间浴室，不同的就是配备了猎人们常用的武器和急救箱。把『Sam二号』和『Dean二号』——他们决定在知道这两人叫什么名字之前暂时这样称呼——抬到床上后原版的Sam和Dean觉得自己也快要晕过去了，用最后一点力气打开急救箱互相处理伤口，终于在陷入失血性休克之前止住了血。  
“我对深度休眠没什么了解，但是另一个我是不是睡得太久了？”Dean用毛巾擦干额上疼出来的冷汗，抓起桌上的威士忌猛灌了几口。一向不嗜酒的Sam向他伸出手，他将酒瓶递过去，捂着伤处呻吟着站起身走向床边，按上那个和自己一模一样的人的脖颈，“他的身体还很凉，但没死。”  
“他需要快点提升体温。”  
Sam也站起身，走进浴室打开浴缸的热水阀门，在接了大半缸热水后和Dean一起合力把Dean二号连同浴巾一起放了进去——Dean倒是不介意他们的浴室里泡着一个裸男，毕竟那具身体自己一照镜子就能看到，但Sam坚持要给那人遮上些东西，至少遮住关键部位。  
我可不想看到亲生哥哥的裸体，这太诡异了——Sam的原话，于是那人被浴巾裹得像个玉米卷，只是暴露在外的白皙脸颊被热气熏染上粉红，显示出生命力还残留在他的躯壳里。  
刚把Dean二号安置好屋子里就传出窸窸窣窣的声响，他们齐刷刷地叹了一口气，无奈地冲回屋里，看到Sam二号跪倒在窗前试图打破玻璃。Sam在他成功之前用超能力控制住了他的双手，Dean扑过去，稳准狠地朝他的手臂上注射了一阵安定剂。  
男人的身体渐渐在药物作用下松弛下来，但没有陷入昏睡，Dean上前去想把他从地上拉起来时他依然在用最后一丝精力反抗挣扎，嘴里喃喃地念叨着什么。Dean蹲下去把耳朵凑到他嘴边，他突然安静了下来，定定地看着Dean的脸，干裂出血的薄嘴唇颤抖着，犹犹豫豫地吐出一个名字。  
“Jen……Jensen？”

注释：金门大桥就是美国电影里经常炸掉的大桥啦……连接北加利福尼亚与旧金山半岛，距离斯坦福大学约40英里，开车大约四五十分钟（来源谷歌地图_(:з)∠）_）。

3

还没等Dean反应过来，那人就无力地垂下了手，头也跟着耷拉了下来。在Sam的帮助下他把看上去像是再度晕过去的男人抱回床上，却发现那人眼睛半睁着，目光涣散神思恍惚，依旧在以孱弱的声音念着那个名字。  
Jensen，Jensen，Jensen……  
Dean茫然地转头看向Sam，Sam也听到了那人不断重复的呼唤，皱着眉头思索了一下便恍然大悟：“他把你当成了别人……那么……”话音未落，浴室里就传来了哗啦啦的水声和重物跌落地面的闷响，Sam看向声源的方向，继续说，“那个正在泡热水澡的家伙，就是Jensen了吧。”  
“真应该听你的把他俩丢在那个诡异的实验室里等死，”Dean撇撇嘴，揉了揉一跳一跳发痛的太阳穴，迈开沉重的双腿走回浴室，“来吧，看来这位也醒过来了，做好准备，也许这位出浴美人也需要一针安定。”  
Sam翻了个白眼以斥责Dean的自恋行为，跟着Dean走回浴室，看到腰间缠着湿淋淋的浴巾的人倒在布满水渍的瓷砖地上，然而更让他们惊讶的是浴缸里的水几乎被染成红色，Jensen身上未被遮盖的皮肤上开始显露出大大小小的伤口，血正顺着他颤抖着想要撑起自己身体的双臂流到地面，和水混在一起渗进瓷砖的缝隙里。与另一位不同的是，Jensen在察觉身边有人的时候没有绝望地大吼大叫或者挣扎着想要逃跑，大概是过度的疼痛让他无法做出过激举动，只能安静地趴在地上，在Dean抓住他的手腕时有点抵触地往回缩了一下，至始至终没发出任何声响。  
他几乎不能独自站立，之前因低温而隐藏起来的伤口被热水泡得肿胀发红，缓慢地向外渗着血。Dean和Sam搀扶着他，无处不在的伤口使得轻微的移动都痛苦不堪，但他沉默着任人摆布，在看清Sam和Dean的脸时湿漉漉的长睫毛抖了抖，发白的嘴唇轻轻开启像要说什么，却又什么声音都没发出来。  
“你叫Jensen，是吧？我知道你想问我和Sam是怎么回事，但抱歉，我们对此也一无所知。”Dean不知不觉地放轻了声音，手上为Jensen处理伤口的动作也因感受到对方的颤抖而放缓，“我还指望你和那边晕着的那位能解释一下你们的脸是怎么回事，你们是有变形能力还是怎么的。”  
Jensen疑惑地歪头，紧接着他就看到了由于安定剂而瘫倒在床上的同伴和往他身上套裤子的Sam，立即明白了Dean在说什么，摇摇头，目光始终黏在同伴身上，像一只手轻柔地抚过同伴的全身，检查他有没有受到伤害。  
Dean看出了他的顾虑：“只是安定剂而已，别担心……”  
“没有能力，所以，他们冻了，我们。”  
Sam被刚才还萎靡得只能念叨单一名字的人突然加大音量发出的声音吓了一跳，警惕地向后退了一步，Dean立即从医药箱里翻出安定剂想给他补一针，被Sam及时地制止。  
“你说这话是什么意思？”Sam问，把手里的T恤丢给床上的人示意他自己穿好，“你们没有超能力，所以他们才让你们进入冷冻休眠？他们是谁？”  
床上的人抱着Sam的衣服慢慢地坐起身，看到正被Dean包扎伤口的Jensen后眼睛明显一亮，艰难地吐出两个单词：“我们……逃出来？”  
在看到Dean和Sam点头后他长出一口气，咧开嘴巴笑了一下，那双看上去比Sam还要湿润的小狗眼里涌出两滴泪水，支配着还很僵硬的四肢将自己挪到床边，伸长胳膊碰了碰Jensen垂在身侧的指尖。Jensen也冲他笑了笑，忍受着疼痛把自己的手放在同伴的手里，紧紧握住彼此。  
“好了好了罗密欧与朱丽叶。”Dean无奈地摇摇头，他还是无法接受顶着Sam和自己的脸的人做出这样腻歪的举动，“你们还没有回答Sam的问题。”  
“我叫……Jared，Jared Padalecki，他叫Jensen Ackles。他们称我们，超能基因携带者。”Jared紧握着Jensen的手没放开，在与Jensen进行了短暂的眼神交流后深吸一口气，缓慢地组织语言，“原谅我，我太久没过说话。”  
Dean和Sam也交换了一下眼神，用手势示意Jared他们能理解，并让他继续讲述了下去。  
噩梦来临毫无征兆，Jared不记得那天夜里发生了什么，只知道前一秒他还在每个大学新生都要参与的派对上喝潘趣酒，下一秒自己就被一股散发刺鼻气味的黑烟裹住，被那股烟带到了一个陌生的地方——那间充满冰冷仪器和诡异的研究人员的实验室里，他在那里见到了同样被绑架过来的Jensen。  
“他说我和Jensen的基因和普通人不同，我们有超能力基因，只是没有得到表达而已。”Jared痛苦地闭上眼睛，“我试图解释我只是个普通人，但没有用。他们依然在折磨我们……”  
“你说一股黑烟带走了你，”Sam向前一步，眼神突然锐利冰冷，打断Jared的话迫不及待地追问，“那股黑烟是超能力者还是只是单纯燃烧产生的黑烟？”  
“我不知道他算不算是人，还是别的什么。”Jared有点着急，但语言能力还没有完全恢复急得他险些咬伤舌头，Jensen捏了捏他的手指让他冷静下来，“我是说，那股黑烟可以钻进人的身体里，然后他会命令研究员们，让他们对我和Jensen做那些试验。”  
“恶魔。”Dean补充了一句，Sam还想提问又被Dean制止，“你继续说。”  
研究员在Jared和Jensen身上做了无数次试验，用尽了一切方式来让他们处于濒死的状态试图激发出他们的超能力，但结果都是令人失望的。他们刚开始时还会因为痛苦而尖叫咒骂，后来那个恶魔头子觉得他们太吵，就命令手下定期弄伤他们的声带让他们无法再发出声。  
“所以Jensen不能说话了？”  
Dean报以同情的目光，Jensen冲他安静友好地笑了笑，示意Jared帮他解释。  
“暂时的，他不希望我们真的变得残疾，毕竟一旦我们拥有超能力，他需要我们成为他手下的士兵。”Jared苦笑了一下，“但我们让他很失望，而且终于被放弃了。”  
他们接受了最后一次濒死试验——恶魔亲手用刀子在他们身上刻下一道道最能激发出疼痛的伤口，眼睁睁看着他们在极度疼痛中挣扎颤抖，但什么变化都没有发生，他们依旧是两个没用的普通人。失望透顶的恶魔把他们丢进了冷冻休眠仓里——也许某一天他会把他们唤醒继续进行他的试验，或者永久地遗忘在角落里，像两个被丢掉的玩具。  
“所以……谢谢你们救出了我们。”Jared终于放开了Jensen的手，笨拙地穿上Sam给他的衣服，“虽然我也不知道你们是谁，但是谢谢。”  
“我们很抱歉你们经历了这些。”Sam继续提问，手在身侧捏成拳头，“但为什么你毫发无伤，而Jensen却还保持着休眠前的样子？”  
“我……不知道，也许冷冻休眠期间我身体自愈能力没有停止……”  
“这不可能。我检查过你们的冷冻休眠仓起始时间，是在二十六年前。”  
“二十六年前？！”Jared惊叫出声，连Jensen也倒吸一口冷气，“我们……休眠了二十六年？”  
“所以你一点都没老，说明你的身体一切机能都停滞了，你应该和Jensen一样伤痕累累才对……”  
“Sam！”半天没出声的Dean把手按在弟弟的肩膀上，“你需要冷静点儿。”  
Sam猛然回神，他这才意识到离自己不远的医用镊子已经被他用能力捏成一团铁球，Jared和Jensen都紧张地瞪大了眼睛，可怜兮兮地靠在一起不敢动弹。  
“我很抱歉。”Sam深呼吸强迫自己放松下来，那块悬在半空的铁球咣当一声砸在地上，“我只问最后一个问题……那个恶魔，他长成什么样子？”  
“具体什么样子我已经不记得了，”Jared努力思索了一下，摇摇头，“他的长相并不出众，不会给人留下太深印象……”说到这里Jensen拉了拉他的衣角，用手比划了一下自己的眼睛，Jared愣愣地看了他那双迷人的绿眼睛几秒，像突然想起来什么似的拍了一下大腿，“对了，他的眼睛和别人不一样，是黄色的。”  
Sam屏住了呼吸，Dean整理医药箱的动作停了下来，与Sam面面相觑。

4

“有什么问题吗？”Jared看出了异样，Jensen的目光也在他们两个之间徘徊，希望能从他们脸上找到答案。Dean先反应过来，轻咳一声，关上医药箱放回它原来的位置，手肘撞了撞Sam的胳膊让他回神。  
“没什么，只是我们都很累了。”Dean赶紧转移话题，“你们接下来想怎么办，回家还是有别的打算？”  
Jensen没打算信Dean的话，他依然沉默着用警惕的目光审视着兄弟俩，Jared倒是陷入了悲伤，幼犬似的眼睛里又开始有水光凝聚，感知到Jared的情绪后Jensen又艰难地支配着用被包裹成木乃伊的胳膊去揽Jared的肩膀。Dean翻了个白眼，用干燥的浴巾把Jensen裹起来直接丢到Jared的床上，Jared连忙把人接住，碰到无处不在的伤口后Jensen疼得拧紧了眉头，Jared又慌慌张张地松开手给受伤的同伴腾出空间，导致自己差点从床上滚下去。  
“……算了。”目睹了一切的Sam终于觉得心累，“让他们慢慢考虑这个问题吧。”  
“我们也需要休息。”Dean扶着额头，脑子里一直紧绷的弦瞬间断掉，整个人都颓然倒向空着的床，“你就委屈一下，去那边睡椅子吧。”  
Sam听到一声痛哼，是Dean脸朝下扑倒在床上时压倒了肋部的伤口，但疲累让他懒得再翻身。Sam下意识摸了摸自己身上隐隐作痛的地方，困倦也如潮水般涌向他淹没了手脚，但头脑依旧亢奋情绪依然悲伤，一旦安静下来Jessica死前的惨状就从记忆里跳出来，跳到他眼前——橘黄色的火焰包裹着女孩纤细修长的身体，曾经美丽的眼睛此时失去了生气，空洞地盯着他。他始终能感觉到Jessica的血从天花板上滴到他脸上那温热的触感，这让他忍不住再次擦拭脸颊，但擦去的只有冷汗，和不自觉涌出的泪水。  
他走到衣柜前取出干净的衬衫和外套，又依照父亲的习惯在暗格里找出了手枪和弹夹，还有一部备用的手机。他查看了一下那部手机的通讯录，里面只孤零零地存着Dean的电话号码。  
“你要去哪儿？”  
Dean的声音从身后传来，他回过头，Dean撑起上半身扭着头睡眼惺忪地看他，他惊讶于刚才那么一小会儿Dean居然把那头毛刺刺的金发蹭得七扭八歪。大概因为太困了，Dean的声音听上去比平时要软一些，鼻音重重闷闷的：“我开玩笑的，这床够大，够我们俩睡的。”  
“我去找爸爸。”Sam把手枪别在腰后，“然后去找杀害Jessica的凶手。”  
“你疯了吗？”Dean瞬间清醒，几乎一个跟头从床上翻起来，“你现在站都站不稳，然后告诉我你要去杀一个爸爸半辈子都没杀掉的恶魔？兄弟，想自杀还不如直接给你自己一枪。”  
Sam没理睬Dean。他穿好衬衫披上外套，脚踩进一旁放着的短皮靴里，蹲下身用颤抖的手指系鞋带，那两根细细的绳子相互缠绕着却总在他移开手的瞬间松开。Dean想要下床阻止他，但还没等Dean的脚趾碰到地面，他先摇摇晃晃地站立起来，鞋带松散着，肩膀无力地向下塌，通红的眼睛望向他的哥哥。  
“这是你的鞋吗？”Sam哑着嗓子说，“太小了。我大脚趾要断掉了。”  
Dean愣了愣，眼神逐渐变得温柔：“那是爸爸的。”  
“哦。”Sam低下头踢掉鞋子，活动了一下酸痛的脚趾，“我离开太久了。”  
“是啊。”Dean忍俊不禁，“上一次你错穿爸爸的鞋还抱怨大得像船，我说你像长不大的霍比特……”  
“但是，Dean，”Sam打断Dean的话，脸上挂着苦笑，“我不怀念那时候。”  
Dean像被打了一拳，笑意僵在脸上，垂下眼帘挠了挠一头乱毛，闷闷地咕哝一句“我知道”，这让Sam心底生出小小的愧疚，但没过两秒钟Dean就又恢复了原来的样子，走到Sam面前把他拉到床边，轻踢了一下腘窝让他腿一软差点直接摔在床上。  
“嘿！”  
“抱歉。”Dean勾起唇角，抬手把外套从Sam身上剥下去，按住Sam的肩膀直至他躺在床上，“睡吧，大脚怪。”  
“闭嘴，混蛋。”Sam拉过被子把自己裹起来，床垫微微下沉，他知道那是Dean躺在了他身边。床上的空间有限，Dean的后背不可避免地贴上了他的，暖乎乎的温度透过薄薄的衣料传到他身上，让他塞满疯狂想法的大脑突然平静了下来，像被母兽抛弃的幼崽在哀哭之时被轻柔抚摸，满心感激地靠上给予它安慰的大手，将全部都依附于此。  
“我看他们才更像罗密欧与朱丽叶……”   
“闭嘴。”  
Jared趴在Jensen耳边小声抱怨，又被Dean和Sam齐刷刷地厉声打断。Jensen抿嘴笑得床都跟着抖，看到Jared吓得一激灵的怂样后拍拍他的肩膀以表抚慰。

咔哒。嘭。  
门被打开又落锁的声音轻微细小，大脑还未清醒身体先做出反应，Dean下意识把手伸到枕头下去摸藏在那里的匕首，在即将把刀抽出来之时听到了Sam带着笑意的声音。  
“Morning sunshine.”  
“几点了……”Dean勉强从床上坐了起来，头痛外加身上的伤让他呻吟着骂了句脏话，“靠，这感觉比一口气喝了六打龙舌兰还要恶心。”  
“五点半。”Sam体贴地递上一杯咖啡，顺便把披萨盒塞到身边眼睛里闪着绿光的Jared怀里，“不用给我们留。”  
“谢谢，哦天啊我能有一年多没吃过披萨了。”Jared兴高采烈地打开盒子，深深吸了一口带着香味的热气，“或者说二十七年，想到发疯。”  
Dean端着咖啡咽咽口水，哀怨地看向Sam，Sam心领神会，把纸袋往Dean面前一放。  
“芝士汉堡？”Dean像得到了糖果的小孩子一脸惊喜，拿出汉堡咬了一大口，边嚼边发出心满意足的哼声。Sam不自觉地露出笑容，几乎掩饰住了脸上的疲惫。  
“买了咖啡，又买了披萨和汉堡，现在才五点半……”Dean突然意识到了不对的地方，口齿不清地问，“你睡觉了吗？”  
Sam没回答他。  
Dean咽下嘴里的食物，鼓鼓的腮帮瘪了下去，不动声色地叹了一口气。  
“一闭上眼睛就是Jess，我说的没错吧。”  
“别一副很了解我的样子。你是我哥哥，你看着我长大，但你未必了解我。”  
“行了，你的叛逆期还没过去？”Dean有些恼怒，但他没有表露出来，而是发泄似的狠狠咬一口汉堡，“黑眼圈都要蔓延到膝盖上了，虽然这话很老套，但你真的需要振作起来。”  
“我找到了爸爸的日记。”Sam岔开话题，走到桌子边举起陈旧的真皮笔记，再把它丢给Dean，“还有我拨了爸爸的手机号码，他没有关机，但无人接听。也许找个电脑我们可以追踪他的位置……”  
“等一下，笔记里夹了一张纸。”Dean伸长胳膊在Sam睡过的那半边枕头上把油腻的手指擦干净，小心地把纸抽出来，上面写着几个数字，“坐标？”  
Sam点头表示赞同，把一张展开的地图放到床上摊平。Dean一口气把剩下的汉堡全都塞进嘴里，鼓着腮帮凑过去和Sam一起研究地图。  
“如果我们现在动身，下午就能到。”Dean用父亲日记上别着的圆珠笔在坐标所示的地方画了个圈，又用笔尾指了指床上的两人，“他们怎么办？”  
乖乖坐在床上啃披萨的Jared和Jensen齐齐地停止了咀嚼，瞪大了眼睛看向兄弟俩的方向。Jared想咽下嘴里满满的食物但被噎住说不出话，确实说不出话的Jensen拿起Dean放在床头的咖啡递给Jared，Jared猛喝一口，又被烫得直吐舌头。  
“我，我们商量过了，暂时不去找我们的家人。”折腾了好一会儿，Jared的嘴巴终于恢复了说话的功能，“都二十多年了，我们不知道该怎么回去面对他们……他们早就已经接受了我们不在的事实。”  
“但你们毕竟是家人。”Dean看了Sam一眼，“他们永远都在等你们回家。”  
“不，你们不知道他有多残忍，那个恶魔。”Jared一着急说话还是会颠三倒四，提到黄眼他和Jensen依旧心有余悸，“如果我们回去，那我们的家人也在劫难逃。”  
“相信我们，我们知道他有多残忍。”Dean把笔尾放在嘴里吮咬，“那你们有什么打算，有什么地方可去的吗。”  
两人又默契地一起摇头。  
Dean叹气，第二遍在心里大叫自己怎么就头脑一热捡了两个麻烦回来。  
“那……他们跟着我们？”Sam试探性地问Dean，“不然估计以他俩现在的身体状态连一天都活不到。”  
……怎么搞得像领养流浪动物，孩子眼睛闪亮地问家长，我可以养它吗可以养它吗，不养它的话它也许会死掉哦。Dean转头又看了看眼巴巴望着他的俩人，看久了还真觉得像一对猫狗，不知道自己和Sam看起来是不是也一样。  
“如果他们愿意的话。”  
Dean无所谓地耸耸肩，把地图折叠起来揣进口袋里，从父亲的衣柜里找出一件肥大的旧皮衣披在身上向门口走去。Jared冲Sam比了比大拇指，Sam笑了笑，从衣柜里又取出两套外衣和鞋袜递给他们。


	2. Chapter 2

车子在路上行驶不过十分钟，一直通过后视镜默默观察的Sam就发现了Jared和Jensen的交往模式与常人不同——Jared絮絮叨叨地说着一些无关紧要的玩笑话，Jensen则十分耐心地听着他说，和Dean一模一样的绿眼睛亮晶晶地看着Jared，听到有趣的地方露出柔软得跟刚出炉的软曲奇似的笑容。更离谱的是车后座蛮宽的，但两个身高加一块儿快到四米的大男孩非要挨在一起，时不时还要触碰对方的手、胳膊或者大腿，仿佛彼此间不存在私人空间。  
“你们……不觉得挤么？”Sam酝酿了半天总算问出了口，皱着眉头和Dean交换了个眼神，Dean瞥了一眼后视镜后熟练地翻起了白眼，“我是说，Jensen的伤口可能不适合这样被压着。”  
“不会的，他觉得疼的话会告诉我。”Jared一脸得意，同时手指在Jensen手心里点了两下，“这是我们交流的方式。”  
见Sam脸上写满了疑惑，Jared在感受到Jensen用手捏捏他的胳膊后笑了笑，换了个姿势让Jensen可以更舒服地靠在他身上，手指勾着Jensen的衣角卷来卷去：“要从二十七年前说起……这是个不算短的故事，你们确定要听吗？”  
“反正我也没什么可听的，只要不让Dean放他那老掉牙的磁带，”Sam说完就遭到了Dean的眼神攻击，嘴角不自觉地上扬，“你尽管讲。”  
“便宜你了。”Dean干巴巴地说，“别忘了这车不是我的Impala。”  
然而在听了Jared讲的故事之后，Sam就后悔自己不是在Impala上听Dean收藏的摇滚乐了。

自从被恶魔黑烟抓到那个奇怪的机构后Jared就没再出去过，那个鬼地方不仅遍布荷枪实弹的警卫，更要命的是他们除了在实验台上其他时间脖子都会被一个复杂的黑色项圈套住，只要有反抗的倾向，就会有电流从项圈里释放出来将人击晕。Jared亲眼见过那项圈的威力，被抓来进行超能力觉醒试验的人不止他和Jensen两个人，受试者有男有女，大多是二十岁左右活力四射的年轻人，他们中最强壮的男孩曾尝试过逃跑，但挣脱束缚后跑出去不过五米就抽搐着倒在了地上。为了杀鸡儆猴，Azazel不知用什么办法让男孩全身都着起火来，惨叫如同钢针扎进耳膜，烧焦的皮肉散发出的焦臭味在机构里弥漫了一个月。  
Azazel成功了，没人敢再逃跑，但濒死试验毕竟危险，存活下来的人越来越少，Azazel对他们的管理也就越来越严。他让手下的研究员把剩余的人两两分成一组由专人负责，于是Jared和Jensen就被分到了一组，他们在那个时候认识了彼此。  
他们被关进相邻的牢房，中间隔着一层薄薄的墙壁，同时也阻断了视线。Jared记得最初的一天他并没有注意到他的同伴，分组实验的强度比之前还要大，研究员将他们分别丢入封闭的水箱中险些把他们淹死，而且乐此不疲地反复尝试到深夜，每次都等到他们的心脏即将停跳才算完。回到牢房后胸腔和喉咙的剧痛让他怀疑自己是不是顺便呛了块刀片在气管里，研究员给他用了止疼药但也无济于事。  
自己也许真的快要死在这里了，恐惧和孤独感化作一条巨蟒吐着蛇信子从黑暗中慢慢游过来，他被逼得身体紧靠墙壁无路可逃，任凭那条巨蟒将他擒获，随着他颤抖的呼吸收紧覆盖着湿冷鳞片的身体。他徒劳地张大嘴巴想要吸进氧气，但气道似乎被挤压得塌陷进去无法如愿。他似乎是一个人孤单单坐在枯井中，整个世界都被黑暗占据一点亮光都不剩了。  
咚。  
他的精神为之一振，微弱的声响似乎是一根伸向他的丝线，他疯狂地伸手抓住它，希望它能够将他拉出井外。  
咚。咚。  
声音比刚才大了点，他能分辨出那是有人在墙壁那边敲击发出的声响，他终于意识到他不是孤身一人，就在隔壁有一个和他同样经历的人陪着他。那根丝线变成一根结实的绳子缠在他的腰间，将他从枯井中缓缓拉出。感官在恢复，他看到了光，铁门最上方的小窗里透过走廊里照明灯的光芒，投在地面上像一汪清冷的月光。  
咚。他充满感激地伸出手也在墙上敲了一下，对面停滞了几秒钟，用几声轻快的连击回应了他。  
敲击声就这样你来我往地持续了一整晚，Jared紧靠着冰冷的墙壁胸口却温热，因为他知道Jensen也以同样的姿势靠在墙壁另一边，在用一下下敲击安慰他，陪伴他。他知道太阳升起后新的折磨会随之而来，但他第一次不再惧怕黎明的到来。  
第二天被带到实验室的时候Jared刻意寻找Jensen的身影，但警卫们粗鲁地固定住了他的手脚和头颈，往嘴里放入扁平的牙垫，使他眼前只有空无一物的天花板。他艰难地在束缚中微微扭动头颅向旁边的实验台看去，发现被同样对待的Jensen也在努力朝他的方向看，在眼神交汇的一刻扯动嘴角露出笑容。  
Jared发誓那是他有生以来见过的最漂亮的笑脸，即使Jensen的皮肤呈现出不健康的苍白，绿眼睛也因为前一日的折磨失去了神采，但依旧让Jared感觉到活着的实感——心脏在他的胸骨后坚实快速地跳动。剧烈得让人无法承受的疼痛如期而至，他痛苦地闭紧了双眼无声地尖叫，心里却想的是Jensen也一样痛吗，他能不能撑过这场试验，自己是不是也能撑过去，然后拖着疲惫不已的身躯共赴夜晚的约会。  
他们从未对彼此说过一句话，甚至没有机会触碰到彼此，但就这样隔着薄墙神奇地建立了一种默契，仅凭简单的敲击就可以明白对方的心思，即使在濒死的煎熬中脑子里依然想到的是对方。苦难是他们之间连接的纽带，但正是凭借这样的纽带他们才撑过了一次又一次几乎不可能挺过去的试验，直到恶魔都没了耐心，命令研究员把他们丢进冷冻休眠仓。  
被投入休眠仓的那一刻他不再惊惶，因为Jensen就在他身边，他终于可以触碰到Jensen了。仓门关闭的前一刻他将Jensen抱入怀中，Jensen把头靠在他肩上，胳膊同样揽过他的背。

“好吧，我没想过你会给我讲一个凄美的爱情故事。”沉默被Dean用轻佻的语气说出的调侃打破时所有人都明显松了一口气，“这也解释了我和Sam发现你们的时候……你俩那样的姿势。”  
Jensen以肉眼可见的速度红了脸，Jared不以为然地挠挠头哈哈干笑两声，偷偷把放在Jensen大腿上的爪子挪开。Sam显然没有他们的闲情逸致，他把父亲的日记放在腿上翻看，皱着眉头陷入沉思。Dean有点担心地目光不时瞥向他，没握方向盘的左手伸到Sam脸前打了个响指。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”  
“哦……嗯？我没事。”Sam终于说，侧过身子让自己可以同时看到哥哥和后座上的两人，“但Jared，这不能解释为什么你身上一点伤都不剩，还有为什么你们会和我们俩长得一样……我在日记里找到了爸爸曾经记载过的超能力者，其中有三位是拥有快速愈合能力的，也许你的能力会是这个……”  
“我不赞同。”Jared出言打断Sam，伸出手背露出一块淤青，“这是我昨天发现的，但现在依旧没有好。”  
“也许只有身体受到致命的创伤你才会爆发出能力。”Sam撇撇嘴，“但这个最好不要轻易试验。”  
Jared回想起了一次次痛苦不堪的濒死试验，打了两个寒颤，用力地点了点头。  
“可他们的脸依然没有个合理的解释。”Dean接着说，“我们没测试过他们是不是变形者。”  
“这也是不可能的。”Jared再次打断Dean的话，“你们找到我们时，我们都还在休眠昏迷的状态，而且已经维持了二十六年。就算我们其中有变形者，那也只能是你们。”  
Dean哑口无言，Jared学着Sam的样子撇撇嘴：“抱歉，我上高中时参加过辩论队。”  
“Sam念过斯坦福！”Dean脱口而出，被Sam瞪了一眼后缩了缩脖子，小声嘟囔着，“但我们还是什么都不知道。”  
一直保持沉默的Jensen突然抓住Jared的胳膊，不顾身上的疼痛努力让自己坐直，嘴唇急迫地开启两下却发不出声音。Jared连忙帮助他坐起来，“有纸吗？”  
Sam把父亲的日记翻到空白页连同圆珠笔一起递给他，Jared把笔塞进Jensen手里，将本子捧在Jensen面前。Jensen把嘴唇咬得发白，眉头紧锁着，艰难地挪动手中的笔在纸上写出一行字。  
「我有个想法，但你们不会喜欢的。」  
Sam感觉一股不舒服的恐慌从心底涌起哽在喉咙里，他咬紧了后槽牙，慢慢点了点头示意Jensen继续。  
「克隆。」

Jensen写完这个词之后抬眼看了看Sam的脸色，又飞快地写下：「我很抱歉，但这是最合理的假设。」  
Sam凝视着纸上的字久久没有反应，仿佛Jensen只是在纸上用黑色油墨划出了几道他看不懂的痕迹。Dean发现了他的反常，有点担心地回过头想看Jensen写了什么，日记本却被Sam啪地合上。  
“怎么了？”Dean有点急躁地伸手要去抢本子，Sam未卜先知地用能力把他的手固定在方向盘上，这让Dean恼怒了起来，“Sam，我们之前谈过这个问题。”  
Sam没理睬他，他只能减速将车子驶向路边，赌气似的狠踩一脚刹车，气势汹汹地扭过头对后座上的罪魁祸首怒吼：“你写了些什么？”  
Jensen无奈地抿着发不出声音的嘴巴只能摇头，Jared倒是被Dean凶巴巴的样子吓得不轻，脊背绷得笔直，警惕地看着Dean大气不敢出。Dean立即把矛头指向能说话的那个：“Jared，你家朱丽叶写了什么？”  
“他……他……我……”Jared看看Sam又看看Dean，紧张得说话都结巴了起来，“我不知道……”  
“Jared！”  
Dean和Sam异口同声，Jared脸涨得通红，湿漉漉的眼睛再加上一头软毛看起来像一只被吼了的金毛幼崽，就差从喉咙里发出委屈的呜呜声了。Jensen抚上Jared紧张地抓着座垫的手背上，手指轻轻敲击了两下，Jared才放松下来一些。  
Jared不敢去看任何人的眼睛，勉强用不大的声音吐出Jensen写出来的那个词：“克隆。”  
“什么？”Dean一头雾水，愣愣地看着Jared和Jensen，“你是说，你们俩是我和Sam的克隆？”  
Jensen只是摇头，Sam继续默不作声，Jared就只能继续说下去。“不，正相反……我觉得Jensen的意思是你们是我们的克隆。”  
“这不可能。”Dean脱口而出，否决似乎是他唯一可以做到的事情，他在拼命地摇头，寻找一切可能反驳的理由，“我记得我和Sam从小到大所经历的一切，我们不可能是克隆体。”  
“我很抱歉，但这是最合理的假设。”Jared又重复了一遍Jensen写过的话，同时他的心中也因为Sam和Dean的反应而充满歉意，“当时机构里剩余的超能力基因携带者寥寥无几，用克隆技术来让基因延续下去这绝对是那个恶魔能做出来的事……”  
“停下。”Dean脸色难看得像被人当头打了一拳，用刚被Sam放开的手用力搓了搓脸，看向依旧沉默着的Sam，声音有些哑，“别告诉我你信了他们说的鬼话。”  
“什么？不。”Sam如梦初醒般全身一震，看到身边快要变成定时炸弹的哥哥后摇了摇头，抹掉额角沁出的冷汗，“我不信。”  
Jensen艰难地伸长胳膊把日记本从Sam手下抽走，翻到空白的纸页刚想在上面写字，手里的圆珠笔被Dean气势汹汹地一把夺过，摇下车窗丢到了外面。  
“闭嘴。”说出这句话后Dean才觉得自己这么说有点不妥，但他也无暇改正，怒火烧灼着他的全身几乎让他感觉到疼痛。他无力地做着最后的挣扎——如同风暴面前背身过去假装一切风平浪静，看着Jensen咬牙切齿地威胁，“别逼我揍你。”说完他又觉得自己不可能去揍或者痛骂一个失语的伤患，打不得也骂不得，比拳头打在棉花上还要让人气恼。。  
于是Dean气哼哼地回过头，一拳砸在方向盘上。这一拳让车子发出一声短促的鸣笛声，在公路两旁的山谷里久久回荡，像是困兽的哀嚎。

车辆继续行驶，没人再说过话，Sam把手肘搁在车窗边支着脸颊，Jared和Jensen依然在后座上靠在一起，没过多久就发出了均匀平缓的鼾声。Dean用余光瞥着Sam，偶尔又将视线移到后视镜上看在后座上依偎着睡着的两人，心脏像是被石头硌着，每跳一下都别别扭扭地难受。  
Jared和Jensen看起来的确与他们俩一模一样——准确地说，是他们俩更年轻的时候。世界上不可能存在这样相似的人吧，Dean透过镜子凝视着Jared的睡颜，正如同Sam上大学之前他们还住在汽车旅馆里的时候，他从梦魇中惊醒后看到的身边睡着的那张脸，甚至左脸上的那颗痣都一模一样。硌着他心脏的那块石头骤然下沉，坠得心口一阵硬生生的剧痛，仿佛他也要掉入万丈深渊，只得在记忆里寻找任何一点可以抓住的藤蔓。  
他记得妈妈亲吻他的脸颊，手抚摸着隆起的腹部柔声告诉他，他要有一个小弟弟了。  
他记得爸爸抱起他，指着妈妈怀里那个襁褓中的小家伙对他说，来，和Sammy打个招呼。  
他记得他抱着啼哭不止的Sammy跪在房子前面的草地上，热浪烫着脸颊和手臂，妈妈和家一起熊熊燃烧，火光照得黑夜像白昼，而从此他和Sammy就一直走在黑夜里。  
他记得Sammy第一次跌跌撞撞地扑在他怀里，第一次口齿不清地喊他的名字，第一天上学，也记得他第一次射中易拉罐时爸爸的赞许，第一次猎杀外星怪物时血流过皮肤那种奇异的暖意，第一次受重伤时爸爸紧张的呼喊和Sam惊惶的哭声。  
他记得……  
他记得那么多事，那么多那么多关于他和Sam的回忆……他们怎么可能是别人的克隆体呢？  
如果他们是，那爸爸怎么可能不告诉他们，怎么可能瞒了他们二十多年……相依为命的爸爸不可能骗他们，他从小到大的英雄不可能让他的儿子生活在谎言里。  
“爸他……从来都没骗过我们，是吧？”  
Dean犹豫着问，Sam又是一副沉浸在神思中被猛然打断的样子，墨绿的眼睛里布满血丝，看起来疲惫又痛苦。“嗯？没有吧，除了那年圣诞节。”Sam勉强笑了笑，“他说他会回来，结果他没有。”  
“是啊。那年你给了我唯一一样礼物。”Dean下意识去摸那枚本应挂在他脖子上的护身符，却摸了空，讪讪地挠挠头，“一定是之前落在什么地方了，该死的Azazel。”  
Sam点头，手揉上疼痛的额角，Dean见他这样立刻皱起眉头，降低了车速，让车子尽可能平缓地行驶。  
“你的头又疼了。”Dean说，“你需要休息。”  
“我控制不了。”Sam叹息着，手覆在紧闭的眼睑上面，“我又看到了那些画面……来自未来的。”  
“你看到了什么？”  
“我看到了爸爸。”Sam把手放下来，靠在椅背上，声音悲伤，“那个画面……好像我的灵魂不在躯壳里了，我看到他拿起枪，对准我的躯壳……然后开了枪。”  
车轮没躲开路上的坑剧烈地颠簸了一下，Jensen在后座上发出一声痛呼，Jared没有醒还在继续沉睡。Dean手指抓紧了方向盘，他张了张嘴没发出声音，仿佛他的声带是被Sam看到的幻象给弄伤了。过了好一会儿他才打破了令他们不安的沉默，声音虚弱无力。  
“他不会的，他是我们的父亲。”Dean说，“我也不会允许他这样做。也许你只是做了个梦而已，你太困了以至于分不出来哪个是梦境哪个是幻象，对吧？”  
Sam简单地嗯了一声，还是一副忧心忡忡的样子，长长的手指缠绕着衬衫的衣襟。  
“Sam，”Dean突然叫了Sam的名字，在Sam看向他的时候认真地说，“我们是兄弟。没有什么能改变这一点。”  
“是啊。”Sam终于露出了笑容，即使这并不轻松，“我们是兄弟。”  
这是我们现在唯一能确定的事情了。  
他这样想，但没有说出口，倚靠在车窗边看着后视镜里映出车轮卷起的黄沙。  
“呃……伙计们，不好意思打扰你们？”Jared小心翼翼地从后座凑上前，“Jensen他……情况有点不太好……”  
Sam回头看了一眼，发现Jensen惨白的脸上挂满了冷汗，Jared解开了他领口最上面的几颗纽扣，露出衣服下面渗出了血色的纱布。Sam连忙示意Dean在路边停车。  
“他支撑不了多久。”Sam小声对Dean说，“再这么下去他就要休克了。”  
Dean看了抱着Jensen急得同样满头大汗的Jared一眼：“我赌另一个先休克。”  
“他需要输血，而我们又不能去医院，没准Azazel会在医院安排眼线找他们。”Sam环顾四周荒凉的景象，“但我们也不能眼睁睁看着他死掉……你在打给谁？”  
Dean把手机贴在耳边，在电话接通之前对Sam挤挤眼睛。“当然是那位老朋友。”电话那头传来熟悉的问好声，Dean的声音在那一瞬间雀跃了起来。  
“Hi，Bobby.”

——TBC  
不好意思又久等了！！  
这次感觉也没写什么……其实我想写的就是阿丁气得想揍Jen但又下不去手只能怼空气这个桥段【喂。  
谢谢观赏！！！希望更新完能让我运气好点_(:з)∠)_


End file.
